


Moonrise Above

by vampbaitwrites



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampbaitwrites/pseuds/vampbaitwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Lexa made a decision that would alter her life completely. It was one that she hasn't regretted since. She now has freedom and strength, in every sense of those words. Nothing can ever change that. Not really. Because when your heart is ice, there is barely a fire that burns bright enough to melt it. There is nothing she could ever care for enough again to sacrifice for. She gave that up years ago. Right...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonrise Above

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All warnings are subject to change. The only one up there right now will apply to later on, most definitely. All rights, of course, belong the CW and Jason Rothenburg. All characters courtesy of Kass Morgan; none but the plot are my own. Any likenesses are coincidental (I solemnly swear). Hope you enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little prologue to get things started! The upcoming chapters will be longer, I promise!

Summer's blazing sun sunk below the horizon; the bright blue sky dying in a blaze of gold and purple hues. Night's velvety dark sky embraced the sunset, shadowing the earth below. A few clouds lingering above hinted at the upcoming storm. As the seconds ticked by through the evening, my body began to feel more and more power roll through every muscle.

_To the forest._

A familiar voice telephonically beckoned me. Even with a higher standing, I was still forced to head the call. Rolling my eyes at the command, I bid my house a so-long glance. Heading up to my room, I switched out my clothing for a different outfit. Tonight, I would need a loose fitting tee that cut off at my midriff and sweats. Even then, there were no guarantees it would make it through, but the combination seemed to last more than denim or leggings had. Skipping the shoes, I wandered outside. There was hardly a need to lock up the house for it would be guarded. I wouldn't be too far off...  
  
Bounding off the porch, I made my way into the forest just a few miles from my home. A pathway stood, almost like a doorway. The smell of rain pervaded the air during my journey. Static seemed to almost make the atmosphere come alive; further hints of that storm which the clouds had predicted. My toes digging into the ground, feeling the earth beneath them and enjoying the texture as it covered my feet. It was a better protector than given credit for, I often thought. Wandering through the trees, I navigated the maze of trees. Direction was soon left to my skill and senses more than simple backtracking. Without any experience in these woods, it was a safe bet that travelers would get lost by this point.Nocturnal creatures, by now, began to stir while the rest dozed off. Music from the night life filled the air with a thrilling chittering for anyone who listened close enough. Silver light splashed all across the forest floor as the moonlight filtered through the canopy. Ahead, I could see the silhouettes of a few human-like figures.

_Leksa. Welcome to the party._

A grin spread across the other girl's face as she looked over. No words had left her lips: the message was heard only by me. It was friendly and personal. I returned a wan smile and leaned against the tree. Anya, our leader, walked into the middle of the circle that we had all formed together. Our bodies were connected, entwined...at least that was the meaning we were told. When I was younger, it seemed a little weird to me. What about a triangle, or a square? Technically, they never ended and were all connected, after all. But soon after I had transformed for the very first time, as if it were an awakening of a sort, I realized. A circle didn't have edges. It was completely one; all encompassing and one of the strongest shapes.  
  
It was a mindless practice, one that hardly anyone else thought of...but I knew the significance. I carried it in my heart every day; especially even more during these nights of the full moon. Although the lunar body was eclipsed by the clouds, it's power was not. Every being was still beneath it's sway. We were a pack. A family. A unit. We were one. Not unlike the circle.

"Tonight, we hunt. For all of us; as a team. We are safe while we are together. Tonight, we are more than women and men. Tonight, we are wolves." 

Howls reverberated through the woods at the ending of the short yet still invigorating speech. That's all we needed though. And in truth, all we could have as the moonlight was slowly starting to change each of us from the inside out. A shiver ran through the pack as the slivers of silver began to spread across each of us. I felt my insides turning, changing...my bones bending and cracking as I became something different. Something more powerful. The pain flaring inside was one I had come to endure. Instead of the agony, I had learned to channel it into a different energy. It became my fuel and the sensation drove me further. The howl from my own lips seemed as though it were from something inhuman. Flesh became fur. Teeth grew into sharper canines and my hands balled into fists. Only seconds later, fists turned into paws. My legs kicked beneath me as my body, which wasn't quite my body anymore, sprung forward, bolting with the group across the terrain. Whatever we after anymore, none of us likely knew. None of us were in control any longer.

  
Suddenly, everything was black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? Constructive criticism? Cannot wait to read! I've said it in the series notes but, again, I really hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
